The present invention relates generally to junction boxes and, more specifically, for an improved junction box for the electrical trainline of a train.
Trains, in general, and freight trains, in particular, have pneumatic brakes. Trains include a plurality of cars interconnected to each other and pulled by a locomotive or include their own locomotion within one of the cars. At least one fluid pipe interconnects each of the cars. In trains that have electrical capability, a trainline is interconnected between each of the cars and/or locomotive. The junction box is generally provided at each end of the car or locomotive. The electrical cable line within the car is connected at a terminal block within the junction box. An electrical connector receptacle is also provided in the junction box and connected to the terminal block. The cable is then received in the connector/receptacle to interconnect between a pair of cars. An example of a terminal block for an electrically-controlled pneumatic brake application is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 6,283,765. A junction box on the end of a locomotive is illustrated in U.S. Pat. No. 4,017,136. The incorporation of the terminal block of U.S. Pat. No. 6,283,765 into a junction box is illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 2.
The end of car connector (xe2x80x9cEOCxe2x80x9d) has been standardized in freight cars by the American Association of Railroads. This particular connector threadably receives the cable. As mounted in the junction box of prior art FIGS. 1 and 2, this connector is susceptible to rotation during connection and disconnection. This effects any attempt to create a seal where the connector extends through the wall of the housing. This is very detrimental in the environment to which the trains are exposed.
A junction box of the present invention includes a housing having a lid and a body with a first non-circular opening in a first side wall of the body. An electrical connector extends through the opening. A portion of the exterior surface of the connector has a non-circular shape and forms a non-rotational fit with the first opening. A flange of the connector is mounted to the exterior surface of the first wall and seals the first opening. The connector includes an electrical receptacle having a first portion of the exterior surface of the connector and a threaded second portion of the exterior surface of the connector. The flange may include an interior threaded portion joining the flange to the receptacle of the second portion of the exterior surface of the connector. Alternatively, the flange may be formed as a unitary portion of the connector. The flange may include a pair of ears, and fasteners extend through each ear to the first wall. A gasket is positioned between the flange and the first wall encompassing the first opening. The gasket may be an o-ring in a recess in the flange. A recess may be provided in the first wall to receive the flange. The first non-circular opening may be generally triangular. The non-circular shape of the first portion of the connector may be circular with a flat.
The housing may include external ears extending laterally from the base of the side walls of the body. Each ear having an opening for receiving a fastener and to mount the housing to a rail vehicle. The foot print of the housing with the ears may be rectangular and/or square. A recess may be provided in the top wall of the housing and includes a gasket. The lid may include self-retaining fasteners. Also, a lanyard may connect the body to the lid. A terminal block is provided in the housing, and the electrical connector includes wires connected to the terminal block. The junction box may include one or more second openings in a second wall of the body and a cable fitting extending from the second opening.